spiritus de ultiónum The Spirit of revenge
by unsungwarrior
Summary: This my first story.The hero dies and then gets sucked into a gods universe to play enforcer to her godley wishes M for war and langue i might make it sexual latter also multi crossover imean for now WOW( Blizzard Entertainment) Warhammer 40k( Rick Priestley) Mass effect(BioWare) Halo(343 Industries) Starcraft (Blizzard Entertainment)


As i waked up with the lingering bits of a dream I was being by something i shrugged it of and got out of bed it was Four o'clock am you might wonder going to work? Nope school perks of living in the mountains so I got dressed and got some grub oatmeal if I known it was to be my last supper might have had something better then after I ate I grabbed my phone and bag went out side and walked to mu bus stop. When I got there I sat under the twin pines there and sat crossed legged and meditated after a while a noise snapped me out of my trance it sounded like a moan I looked a round then a madding crack and as I looked up the last thought that went through my head "Oh Maker"  
A limp body lay on a cold floor in the here and there a form looks at the body with contempt.  
First thing I wake up to is a migraine, then it hits me im alive I open my eyes and look around the place looks like the capital waste land from fallout the land was barren and how huge craters mauling the land there was no move ment and as i looked to the sky i saw Billions of stars it was stunning then out of no where " excuse me" I whipped my head around so fast i probably would have got whiplashed and there before me stood a three meter tall humanoid. After the shock weared off i saw a female draenei I stood there dumbfounded not quite understanding what no i mean how a draenei stood before me." Human calm yourself deep breaths in out." the female said with a teasing voice it took me a second to realize that she was teasing me before i asked " Were are we? And why is a female draenei here no offense but your not spose to exist." i said with a nervous tone. She stood there and then started to giggle i swear to the maker giggle." Well human i chould look like any race but i like this form don't you?" i blushed and found my boots... wait i was "oh im sorry we couldnt have you in that cloth and rubber we had to put you in something else your subconicence helped she said" before the draenei could proceed i blurted out "she?" the draenei said "oh yeah your unique in that matter in your pervious life you were a female or is it in a future life? It doesnt matter she said you would like these cloths better." i looked down and tried to get a good look at my "cloths" i heard a sigh and the draenei said oh look up i made a mirror so i looked up to see a giant floating crystal that was polished so it reflected the light and made a mirror and there "i" stood i was a foot taller pushing the seven foot mark in what looked to be ww2 officer clothes and a trench coat. i looked at the draenei and said "you never said were here was." she smiled and said "welcome to my world" i spared a glance from the alurring xeno and looked around again. Once i was done she said " and for the next question you are dead im truly sorry but i got a propacion for you. You see i said my world i should have said my solar system,my galaxy,my universe,my plane of existence. You see i love your universe the "media" helped insiper me with mine and well im bored you see im all the deity for here so i see the strands of fate for my creations but you on the other hand are a wild card so ill make you a deal you get to live here in exchange you become my champion, my warrior, my preacher, my sinner, my angel of death. so hows that sound?" she said with a small smile on her face i looked at her for a second and then said " what inspired you for this universe ? and will i be mortal and finally can i make a few reasonable request?" her smile increased reviling perfect white teeth like those of a carnivorous predator." This galaxy is a seven armed galaxy and for the major players well the council from mass effect, unsc and the covanet which are now the united xenos also the Protoss, zerg, and terrians finally the imerpial empire and there allies , the eldar, and tau and there allies came together to end the kaos and stand as the allegnic of the chimera. Define mortal you will die but you will sort of respawn in a sense yes you can have favours." I stood there for a second pondering i new a bit about the halo vers mass effect also but little to nothing about war hammer." well first i would like to have a millenium of training, armour, tools, vehicles, weapons, and a ship of my choice . I all so would like to be my own spieces human in appearance except a spartan 2 naturally the all the powers of an asari except reproduction and finally protoss psych. Also my sub conscience could you give her a "vessel" ? " the female draenei smiled again and she nodded and said "for the ship let me guess for your ship a giant cuttle fish? Armour MJOLNIR armor ?" I smiled and said "no ma'am about the armor just some light super hard carbon like my current outfit. And my ship i whould perfer 2.5 mile ship with forerunner slipspace and mass effect core, the ships weapons reapers norm except a mac and fifty sheva nuclear missile tubes of a forty one foot diameter warheads, vehicles a modified scarab with out back turret." with a smile she thought a century of combat half for engineering and piloting your ship and traing your powers and the finally request is unique so yes ." and with that a flash of light another normal sized draenei with gray skin in similar attire stood looking ofley baffled but happy she ran forward and hugged me and whispered "thank you" and so my journey begins and so I give up my human name. For I am spiritus de ulti num. The Spirit of revenge and I will bring a plague for those who try to dishonour my master.

Warhammer belongs to whoever made it as does mass effect(biowear) halo, and wow i only own the ocs and mabe latter a few races


End file.
